It's a climb: Collin and Amanda imprint story
by Tiptoe13
Summary: Hi! This is my story of Collin and my made up character Amanda. I hope you enjoy your read. Remember to review.. Thanks  3
1. Open your eyes

**Okay, This is my first story! It's a imprint story about My name up character Amanda, and Collin! Sorry, if it's not very good.. Thanks! =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Amanda's POV<strong>

I gasped, shooting up from my unconscious sleep. There was a disturbed beep pumping through my ears.

It took me a second to really realise where I was. A hospital? Machines, drips going into my arms, and life support?

I let out another gasp, my head flicking to the door as it opened. The man that walked in was tall, he had dark cropped hair, russet skin. I looked to the women behind him.

There was a scar running down the side of her face, all the way down her left arm. She too had black hair, and russet skin.

I looked up at them, "W-who are you?" I asked in a scarce tone.

The man held out is hand trying to comfort me, "It's okay. I'm Sam, your uncle, And this is Emily"

My dark hazel eyes looked as if I had just seen a ghost. "Sam? And Emily. I've never seen you in my life before, Why now?" I said with a sear. I wasn't really the nicest person around that was true.

Sam looked down at me. He was really tall, partly handsome. not that I would hit on my so called uncle! "It's okay, I will explain everything in the morning. For now you need some rest"

I couldn't rest at a time like this! What did he think I was? Some girl that wakes up in a hospital, and thinks everything's fine? Well no, I wasn't just going to sit there and wait until morning.

I watched the two walk to the chairs beside the hospital bed. "I'm not sleeping until I get some answers." I demanded, folding my arms. Sam glanced at me, "It's your mother and father. They've, they've died in a car crash".

I felt a bolt of pain flow to my heart, "What? That's impossible!" I half shouted, as tears began to poor down my face. This couldn't be true! My only family dead? I wiped tears away from my cheek.

"Amanda, there gone" he said looking down to the ground. I buried my head into the beds pillows, wishing that this nightmare would end.

I slowly opened my eyes, the sun streaming in. I looked up at a blue clock that hung above the door 8:30am. I must have cried myself to sleep last night.

I sighed, grasping the side of my head. God, I hated head ache's! I let out a small shriek as I saw Sam, sleeping in one of the chairs. I didn't see Emily though? She must have went home. I slowly and quietly got out of the bed, I limped over to the door, God it hurt. Somehow I must have hurt my leg in the car crash.

Wait the car crash! I walked over to Sam, nudging, well maybe pushing him slightly, trying to wake him up. Suddenly he was awake in a wink of an eye.

I looked down at him. "Why are you here? What happened to my parents?" I said starting to shoot questions at him.

"Whoa, hold your horses. Let a man wake up. First get back into your bed. You have three cracked ribs, an a sprained ankle" I looked down at my ankle, it was bruised badly.

I snorted rolling my eyes getting back onto the bed. I waited for Sam to go make a coffee, and come back. I sat on the bed, twiddling my thumbs.

I quickly shot up as Sam walked in. "Okay, Amanda. Are you ready for this?" Without waiting for my answer he continued. "Last night you were driving back from Seattle, Remember? Your parents anniversary?"

He paused watching my expression. "I remember" A single tear rolled down my face. This couldn't be true! It just couldn't! I looked up at him, "continue" I said in a light voice.

"Anyway, It was raining heavily, There road was slippery your dad, he lost control, serving trying to stay on the road. He tried to stop, but the accelerator was stuck. The car rolled, and your parents didn't make it. I'm really sorry Amanda" he finish.

Tears were streaming down my face. I looked up from the floor. "What's going to happen to me? I don't have anywhere to go. I'm only sixteen!" Sam took a sip from the steaming coffee. "Well, That's why I'm here. I've been signed to your legal guardian. Your gonna come and live with me and Emily, in La Push".

My mouth dropped open, La Push? I couldn't go there, What about my friends? "La Push? I can't go there! What about my friends in Port Townend? What about my Boyfriend?".

I think I heard Sam growl? I looked up at him he had a stern look, I quickly dropped the subject. Looks like i'm moving to La Push. A tear ran down my face, dripping onto the covers of the bed. A small barley a smile perched my lips, "Amanda, This is Emily, My fiancé"Sam said standing and wrapping his arm arounf Emily protectively. Emily chuckled as Sam kissed her cheek.

Emily smiled, "Oh.. umm, Hi" I said taking a swift glance at her Before I knew it, The door was opening again. I huffed attenion wasn't really my thing. It was another boy. He looked merely seventeen/eighteen. He had russet skin, shortly cropped hair, and he was tall, very muscular. Much like Sam.

A small smile perched my lips as another tear ran down my face. "Oh, I'm Sorry" I heard him say. "Amanda, This is Jarred. He's one of my closest friends". I smiled slightly giving him a wave.

Another tear ran down my soft cheek. "Umm, Sam.. We have a problem" He said Sam unwrapped his arm from Emily's waist and walked over to Jarred. I looked at Emily as they walked out of the room.

"So when do I get out of here?" I asked, brushing a hand through me long, silky brown hair. "As soon as your ready" Emily replied in a sweet tone.

I quickly went and changed into some cloths that Emily had brought. There was a nice pair of light blue skinny Jean short shorts and a blue V neck top with glitter and stuff around the word _"Girl just wanna have fun_". I walked out of the bath room, collecting my things.

Jarred came back into the room. He smiled warmly, "Sam and Emily are waiting outside for you". "Oh, Thanks" I replied following behind him.

"So, Sam told my what happened, I'm really Sor-", "I don't need your sympathy" I said cutting Jarred off in a strong tone.

That really shut him up. A hard glare was stuck on my face. My felt like my heart was on fire, the pain I was feeling. A tear rolled down my face, god that felt like all I was doing, crying. I really needed a good cry.

I really didn't want to move back to La Push. Yes Back. I used to live here when I was three. My parents had decided it would be a good idea to move to Port Townsend. I didn't remember Sam being around.

Emily drove me home, Sam had already left. He had to do something with Jarred.

When we got home there were a couple cars out the front. Emily sighed, "Well the gangs here. Group of boys that work with Sam, There having a meeting, But they would mind us" I open the door. All of there heads turned towards me, Wow. Sam's friends were cute guys, Hot guys!

I stood in the door way as I saw a group of boys. "Uh, this is my niece Amanda" Sam said. I didn't smile. I felt like I was still in shock!

They were all the same, Tall they all towered over me, Black cropped hair, muscular, russet skin, they also had the same tattoo on their left arm, and even worst, some of them were shirtless!

I looked around glancing at all of them. "Umm.. Hi.." I muttered my eyes falling back to the ground. Emily pushed pass me, walking over to Sam and lightly kissing his cheek.

All the boys jumped up, coming over and introduced themselves. I shook their hands as they came up. First Paul, He looked the muscliest one of the guys. Second, Jarred although we had already met him.

Third A boy named Collin. I looked up into his eyes, His pinned to me, I let out a sigh as our hands touched, for some reason a smile appeared on my face. "Hi, I-I'm Collin" he said with a stupid grin. I felt the world around me disappear. I couldn't look away, he was gorgeous! I felt hole, I felt like I needed his comfort.

"Great" I heard Sam say. Paul chuckle, stuffing himself with a muffin. "You outside. Now!" I barely heard Sam say. I was to focused on Collin.

Collin was shoved away by the next boy, Brady. The rest of the boys introduced each other. Jacob, Embry, Seth and last was a girl, Leah.

She didn't seem happy, her eyes showed hurt, like her heart had been broken. I took my stuff up stairs, dropping my bags on the floor. I came back down stairs I saw that Collin, and Sam were back. I couldn't help but slightly smile.

They were all mucking around, laughing, having fun. Something I hadn't had in ages. I felt eyes on me, I quickly looked at the boys. They were all watching, Collin especially. He looked like he was in a trance. I slowed my pace, almost walking in slow mode. Sam growled? What was it with him growling? They all turned back to him.

I walked over and grabbed a glass and had a drink of water.

I walked over to the lounge room. Walking over to Emily. I sat down next to her. I gasped in pain, clutching my ribs before I knew it Collin was there "Are you okay?" he placed his hand on my shoulder, I smiled slightly, "Yeh.. I think so" I looked up at him, God he had beautiful eyes.

I sighed, looking up at Sam "Do I honestly have to go to school next week?" I complained to Sam. School, one of my most hated words.

The boys chuckled listening to my annoyed tone. Sam chuckled "Don't worry you'll love it. Plus you'll have all the boys there" I rolled my eyes. "Great!" I said sarcastically.

I walked back upstairs, starting to unpack my stuff. I heard a knock at the door, walking over and opening it I saw Collin leaning on the door frame. I'm sorry to hear about your parents. Would you like any help unpacking?" I looked at him, a hard glare. Did everybody have to mention my parents? Really? It was hard to stay mad at him though, he had a great attitude, always perky, happy. Completely different to me. "Yer by the looks, everyone is.. I'm pretty sure I don't need help. Thanks anyway" I said shutting the door.

I heard Paul laughing as Collin walked back down the stairs. "Rejected!" I heard Embry say. I gave a puzzled look, then kept unpacking Emily and Sam must have went to my place and got all my stuff. I placed a few photo's on my bed side table.

There was another knock at the door I walked over opening it there was Collin, "Whats your problem?" I asked in a harsh tone. He just chuckled "Umm, You want some company?" he asked rubbing the back of his head shyly. "Fine, But don't touch anything" I said as he walked in. "So what's your favourite colour?" he asked looking at my photo's.

I huffed, "Probably.. Lime Green" I said i glanced over at him, He was holding a photo of my bigger sister, brother and parents. "Please put it down, I don't want it to get broken" I knew i should have added "Not that'd you'd break it" but I didn't. He put the picture down, then turned back to be.

"Your really pretty Amanda" He said folding his arms and leaning aginst my window. I turned to him, "Umm, Thanks" I said. I wasn't really that good looking. Tanned skin, Brown hair with natural ringlets, a skinny, but nice body build. I also had large hazel eyes. But my legs were my favourite feature, tanned, long and shiny.

I walked over to my window looking out the to the gloomy sky. "My parents moved from La Push when I was little to get away from this gloomy weather. We moved to Port Townsend, I don't know why, it's just as bad here then it is there" A tear rolled down my face as I though about my parents again.

Collin looked over at me turning to face my. He wrapped his arm around me shoulders. "Hey don't cry, I'm sure you'll learn to love it here". I could help but pick up how sure he really was..

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! =3 Please review! <strong>


	2. Him

**Collin's POV**

Two days ago I had net the women of my dreams! Beautiful silk like hair, long shiny, tanned legs. With beautiful plum lips.

I smiled at the thought. Brady nudged me slightly, "Hey lover boy, wake up!" he screeched into my ear.

I looked at glared at him. "I can't help it! Imprinting drives ya crazy!" I said with an annoying smirk. Brady smiled, "Young love!" Brady chucked.

We were walking to school. We always did. Brady was my best friend. He had been my best friend since we were like two.

We walked up the hallways of La Push High. Brady nudged me again, "Hey lover boy, there she is!" he said with a smile. "Cut it out will you? She'll hear you!" I snapped with a smirk back.

I turned my gaze to were Emily and Amanda were. I smiled, "I'll see you in class Brady" I said running over to Emily and Amanda.

Emily smiled, "Hi Collin!" she said with a warm smile. I smiled back then turned to Amanda, I saw her eyes roll. I don't think she liked me much. "Hi Amanda!" I said with a goofy grin. She turned to me, oh how beautiful she was!

"Hey, Collin" she didn't smile, But she remembered my name! How phatic! Really I was. But of course she remembered my name! Why wouldn't she? I smiled, I couldn't stop.

"What class do you have first?" I asked her, shyly rubbing the back of my neck. "Umm, History" she said glancing up at me.

"That's great! So do I and Brady!" She smiled, then hugged Emily, "I'll see you later" she said watching Emily leave, Emily turned back.

"Sam will pick you up later" she said before walking out to their car.

She turned back to me "So umm, I could show you around?" I asked shyly. "That'd be great" she said. I couldn't help but notice that she wasn't smiling that much today.

"Why aren't you smiling today?" I asked. It was true she hadn't smiled that much only once or twice.

"Uh.. Well I didn't get much sleep last night, thinking about my parents and stuff" she said looking down to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so nosiey" I said looking over at her.

We went to class, I sat next to her leaving to Brady with one of the girls he had recently dumped. She was all over him, sitting in his lap, he was trying to explain that they were over.

I smirked at him, watching them. He glared back, pushing her off. Ms Flinch came in, I wasn't really focused on her, I was more focused on Amanda.

**Amanda's POV**

I couldn't help it. Collin was annoying me! He followed me everywhere, anywhere. He even tryed to come into the girls toilets! But somehow, I liked it. He even left Brady, for me. He didn't even know me! I mean, Sam had told me about him and Brady being best friends, and then he ditches Brady for me? Strange boy..

After History I had Arts. One of my most favourite things. A girl sat next to me. She had beautiful blonde hair, with light blue eyes.

I smiled slightly. "Hi! I'm Taylar Crumby" she said holding out her hand. I smiled "Amanda stone, But my uncle is Sam Uley" I said shaking her hand. "Oh I read about you and your parents in the paper. I'm sorry to hear about that" she said pulling out her art book.

I smiled slightly, looking back down to the desk."Do you like to draw?" I asked her as she flicked through her Art book. She glanced up at me from her book, "Yes! I love it.. Here take a look" I smiled " Thanks" I flicked through, there were many pictures of wolves, some howling, some fighting. "Wow, These are great!" I said smiling and handing her her book.

"Yeh, I often hear the wolves at night howling, So I through I might like to draw them. Turns out I was really good at drawing them" she smiled, full of excitiement. We were interrupted by our teacher Miss Ludke.

I rolled my eyes as she told us to be quite. I looked over to Taylar. I felt like I had already made a friend. I smiled at the thought.

Before I new it, class was over. I walked out with Taylar to see Collin and Brady waiting for me. "See you later Taylar" I said smiling giving her a slight wave. I looked at the two boys, "Who was that?" I heard Collin ask.

"My friend Taylar, Not that's you care" I said with a stubborn glare. "Come on, Lets get to lunch, Jacob and the others are waiting".

I pulled out the small salad Emily had made me as we sat down with the boys. They all had there plates full piled with food, I felt like I had lost me appatite watching them eat I pushed away my food waiting for lunch to be over.

"Aren't you hungry Amanda?" I heard Paul say, I turn my head towards him, "After watching you lot eat, I don't think i'm going to eat breakfast tomorrow" I said folding my arms. The boys chuckled. I narrowed my eyes. What was with them?

The rest of the day pasted by like it never happened. I met up with Taylar in Science the Collin and Brady in Gym. For some reason they were really good? Like better then the others. Way better! Faster, quicker reflexes.

The day finally ended. I walked over to see Sam talking to Jarred and Paul. I chucked my backpack into the front of the car the turned to look at Sam, "How was your day?" he asked. "Better if I felt like eating" I said sliding into the truck.

Paul chuckled as did Jared. "She said that she didn't feel like eating until tomorrow morning after watching us eat" I heard them all chuckling.

Sam go into the car, we where in silence until we were about half way back to Sam's place. "So, did you make any friends?" Sam asked. I kept my eyes glued on the side of the road. "One, Her names Taylar Crumby. She was really nice, She said that she liked to draw wolves, since she hears then howling at night" I said.

I couldn't help the fact but feel Sam stifen up at my comment, I easily ignored it though. We pulled into the drive way at Sam's I saw Quil's car there. I jumped out walking to the porch. I smiled opening the door to the smell of chocolate chic cupcakes. I smiled, after smelling that who wouldn't be able to resist.

Emily smiled at me, then a little girl walked over to me, "How's this?" I asked watching the girl. "This is Claire Quils im-niece" she said with a mistakable smile. "Hey, Claire. This is Amanda" she said walking over to the girl.

Claire came over to me and handed mye a picture of a flower, At lest, it looked like a flower. Kind of?

I walked over and stole a cupcake. They were really good. "Hey Amanda. Tonight we are going to a bonfire. The elders are going to tell everyone about the tribe history and legends" Sam said walking over to where I was sitting on the couch.

The rest of the afternoon pasted quite quickly. I went upstairs to my room to have a shower. I pulled out a teal cardigan, grey shirt, and a pair of flower printed jeans. I also pulled out a pair of converses I hadn't worn in ages.

I walked back down stairs, Emily smiled at me. "Well, You shrub up alright. Help me take out all the food please" I smiled at her comment then walked over to help her.

"Wow Emily, I think you have made enough food to feed a small army" I chuckled slightly. We arrived at the bonfire early so we could set up. Jacob, Paul and Jared help us seeing they got there early. Paul started to cook, taking over from Sam seeing that he was terrible at making any type of food.

People began to roll up. Sam introduced me to a few people that hadn't met me yet. I sat on one of the logs close to the fire, it's warmth filling my body. I closed my eyes, I felt like I hadn't slept in days, which I hadn't.

I quickly opened them as i felt someone nudge me. I turned to see Collin, I smiled. "Hey" I said slightly drowsy. "Umm.. Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked me rubbing the back of his neck slightly. I smiled, "that'd be great" It would be better then sitting around here falling asleep.

We walked a little way towards the beach. I smiled, "I used to always walk down here then just stand and look at the ocean. The tide pulling and toughing the waves in and out." I smiled we sat down watching the sunset.

I leant over, feeling the warmth from Collin's body. I didn't bother about commenting about his body heat. He was so enchanting. I smiled, He truly was amazing even if he was a little annoying now and again. I turned my head towards him, watching his hazel gaze with mine.

I smiled, "Collin, I'm sorry for being such a pig towards you" He smiled, "Don't worry about it" He said looking down at me. We both stood up at the same time. I smiled, leaning into him. Collin leaned closer to me, our lips met in a gentle, soft touch. I felt an electric buzz flow through me as our lips met.

I pulled away as I heard hooting and woohing. I giggled as i saw the boys chucking there arms in the air and laughting at us. I smiled "That's my man!" I heard Brady yell. I smiled, "I guess we got an audience" I said Collin smiled at me, "Let's give them something worth watching" I giggled through my arms aroung him neck. He held my waist pulling me closer. I heard the cheering get louder, I smiled enjoying our moment..

* * *

><p>There we go. Chapter two. Just to note. If you want me too keep writing, Then please, review. I only got one review from Chapter one. So please review! =3<p> 


End file.
